Mystery Triplets
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: What if Hideyoshi and Yuuko were just two in a set of triplets, and that the youngest of the triplets has been living in America for the longest time? Now, that girl is in Class F and is living with her family. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry to have kept you all waiting! One of the fanfictions I promised is finally up! It's sort of a "what if" story. If you read, you'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baka and Test. I just own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hideyoshi and Yuuko Kinoshita, who are in Class 2-F and Class 2-A (respectively) at Fumizuki Academy, are twins. They are fraternal twins, in all that, although they look a lot alike. But….is this the truth? Or is there one more? That was the question placed into everyone's minds the day Chris transferred to the school.

It started out as your average day at Class 2-F. Akihisa and his friends were discussing the upcoming Summoner Test War against Class 2-C. Well, except for Kouta, who was trying to take pictures of Minami and Mizuki's panties. That was when their teacher, who they all call Iron Man, came in and yelled, "SHUT UP!" The entire class then got silent.

"Thank you," Iron Man said. "So it appears we've got a new student. KINOSHITA, GET IN HERE!"

Upon hearing his last name, Hideyoshi jumped a bit. _Aneue's…joining Class F?! But I thought she was in Class A! _he thought.

But who came in wasn't Yuuko. Sure, this girl _did_ look a lot like Yuuko, but this mystery girl had bigger breasts than her. She also, for some reason, was wearing the boys' uniform.

Without being asked to, she introduced herself. "My name is Chris Kinoshita," she introduced in a monotone voice. "It's nice to meet you."

The girl, who has introduced herself as Chris, then walked over to the empty desk inbetween Minami and Mizuki's and sat down. For the remainder of the class, Chris didn't pay attention to Iron Man; she instead sneaked glances at Hideyoshi, who thought that the fact that they had the same last name was only a coincidence.

However, Chris knew otherwise.

At the end of the day, while Hideyoshi was putting his school shoes in his shoe locker and getting his other shoes on, he approached by Chris. She still had the emotionless look from during class, but Hideyoshi thought he saw a slight smile on her face.

"Let's walk home together, Hideyoshi-niisan," Chris told him blankly. Hideyoshi suddenly got confused. _Why did she call me Hideyoshi-niisan? _he thought.

"HIDEYOSHI!"

A familiar voice interrupted Hideyoshi's thoughts. Yuuko Kinoshita, Hideyoshi's "twin", ran inbetween him and Chris and asked, "You ready to go home, Hideyoshi?"

"Yeah, Aneue," Hideyoshi replied.

So Hideyoshi and Yuuko walked out the door of the school. It wasn't until they were at the school gates when Yuuko noticed that someone had tagged along (although they continued walking).

"Hey, Hideyoshi. Who is this chick?" Yuuko asked, referring to Chris. That was when Hideyoshi noticed, as well.

"Oh, she's a transfer student from America. Her name is Chris Kinoshita," he explained.

"Wow. It's such a coincidence that she looks like us _and_ has the same last name as us," Yuuko commented.

"It's not a coincidence," Chris explained. "Hideyoshi-niisan, Yuuko-neesan…..I'm your triplet sister."

Hideyoshi and Yuuko both stopped walking upon hearing those words. When Chris had noticed, she stopped also, and, since she was ahead of them by about a foot, she turned around towards them. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"What the heck do you mean, 'our triplet'? We're twins, and nothing else!" Yuuko finally pointed out.

"That's because I've been living in America with our aunt and uncle for 10 years now," Chris explained. "Now, I've returned to be with you again!"

A memory then came to Hideyoshi and Yuuko's mind. They were in kindergarten, and they were making a sand castle with a little girl. Yuuko and the girl looked exactly like at the time, no ands, ifs, or buts about it.

"AH-AH-ACHOO!"

Due to some nearby kids gossiping about her, the little girl, whose name was Sayuri, let out a sneeze. The sneeze was so powerful, the sand castle was destroyed. Hideyoshi and Yuuko both looked like they were going to cry, but Sayuri acted fast. In just a few second, she rebuilt the entire sand castle. At the sight of it, Hideyoshi and Yuuko's sadness became happiness.

"Thanks so much, Sayuri!" they thanked at the same time. Sayuri smiled gratefully at her siblings.

Back in the present...

"But that's impossible!" Yuuko cried. "We may just be two in a set of triplets, but the third is _Sayuri _Kinoshita, not _Chris_ Kinoshita!"

"Oh, I was requested to change my name while I was in America," Chris explained.

"And why are you wearing the boys' uniform?" Hideyoshi asked.

"What was that, Hideyoshi-niisan?!" Chris retorted. "Why on Earth would I _ever_ wear a stupid skirt?! I've always dressed like a boy, remember? Besides, there's that pervert, Tsuchiya, and the last thing I want is for him to take a picture of my panties!" This was the first time she didn't show an emotionless look on her face, even though it was anger.

"Wow, a shock. Nobody cares about that, not even the girls," Hideyoshi commented.

"WHAT?! I can't allow this!" Chris exclaimed. Before she could scout Kouta out and lecture him about his perverted nature, Yuuko grabbed her by the tie on her shirt and dragged her, while still walking by Hideyoshi's side, all the way home.

At Hideyoshi and Yuuko's home (and apparently Chris's new home), the three walked in and took their shoes off, with Chris yelling, "We're home!"

The triplets' mother and father suddenly ran to the doorway upon hearing her voice. Those two were now making her feel really uncomfortable; they were hugging and kissing her like it was the end of the world. Disgusted, Hideyoshi and Yuuko escaped the scene and entered their bedrooms, both wondering what it will be like knowing that there are not two, but _three_ Kinoshita siblings!

* * *

**As you can see here, I _really_ need to re-watch Baka and Test. Oh, and I made Chris's original name Sayuri because of Sayuri Kurata from "Kanon". Those two aren't alike in any way, but who cares? Hope you enjoyed, and look forward to Chapter 2, which I'll be writing soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa, minna! Idolmaster Yamada here! When I saw how popular this story was starting to get, I knew I had to continue and fast, so I wrote this chapter as quickly as I could. Thanks for the early support, guys, but I'm afraid that this chapter is really horrible, so this story's popularity is probably going to drop. I hope you enjoy, anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baka and Test.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"WHAT?! SHE'S YOUR SISTER?!"

At school the next morning, Hideyoshi explained the connection between him and Chris to Akihisa. His reaction? You just read it.

"That's right. She lived in America for a long time, and she recently came back to Japan," Hideyoshi replied. "Oh, and her name was originally Sayuri, but she changed it to Chris."

"No way! Really?!" Akihisa exclaimed.

"Yeah," Hideyoshi responded.

Oh, did I mention Chris had gone to the bathroom while Akihisa and Hideyoshi had that conversation? Well, she had, and she returned once her brother and his friend had finished talking. She noticed Akihisa and approached him immediately.

"So you're Akihisa Yoshii?" Chris asked.

"Uh...yeah," Akihisa replied. He couldn't believe how much she looked like Hideyoshi...well, except that she had a little puff in her chest (a.k.a. her boobs).

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Chris Kinoshita, Hideyoshi-niisan's younger triplet sister," Chris introduced. "He's told me so much about you, like how you're the stupidest person in Class F!"

That blunt comment basically stabbed Akihisa. It was true, though; he really _is_ stupid.

Kouta approached the 3, ready to take perverted pictures of Chris...only to realize that she was wearing the _boys'_ uniform.

"Ah, come on! What _girl_ wears the_ boys'_ uniform for this school?!" he complained.

Chris noticed that he was there and became outraged. She grabbed the camera out of Kouta's hands and threw it against the wall, breaking it, before responding to his question, "_I_ do. Now stay away, you perv!"

As Chris walked towards her seat, still enraged, Akihisa asked Hideyoshi, "Is it just me, or does Chris seem more tsundere-like than Yuuko?"

"Don't worry, she'll calm down eventually," Hideyoshi responded.

"All right! Listen up, everyone!" Yuji announced, causing the classroom, that was full of noise, to go quiet.

"Today is the day of the Summoner Test War against Class C. They've teamed up with Class B last time, but now they're alone, so we _should_ be able to win this time!"

"But we won last time," Mizuki pointed out.

"I know," Yuji responded.

Chris tilted her head to the side in confusion and asked, "Class F, the worst class, defeated a higher-up, Class C?"

"Ironic, I know, but it's true," Hideyoshi replied.

"Akihisa has already declared war on them the other day, so today, the battle's commencing! The subject is Math," Yuji continued.

"Awesome! I'm really good in Math!" Minami exclaimed.

"So am I. In fact, I took a higher grade in Math when I lived in America," Chris added, causing a lot of her classmates to whisper to each other for a few seconds.

"Whoa...anyway, Chris, we can fight together!" Minami said.

"Not so fast," Yuji said. "The last test she took was the placement test, and she got a 0."

"It's true. I stayed up late the night before the exam, so I got tired and fell asleep during the exam," Chris admitted, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

_Whoa. Who knew my own triplet would fall asleep during a test? _Hideyoshi thought.

"While everyone else fights, Chris is going to be taking a recovery test here in the classroom. She needs to retain her score if she has a chance of surviving the Summoner Test War," Yuji explained.

"Hey, does anyone else have a case of deja vu here?" Akihisa asked.

"You're right, Aki. Now that you mention it, this does seem kind of familiar..." Minami replied.

"You two, go get Hasegawa-sensei," Yuji ordered two random guys in that class.

Those two boys rushed out of the classroom, basically kidnapped Hasegawa-sensei, the math teacher, and left him tied up in the part of the hallway that will serve as the battlegrounds. They then reported back to Class F's classroom and announced to Yuji, "Hasegawa's been captured, sir!"

"Good work. Minami, Muttsulini, Hideyoshi, get out there," Yuji said.

As Minami, Kouta, and Hideyoshi rushed out the door to fight Class C, who also had students running out of their classroom, Chris called out, "Good luck, Hideyoshi-niisan!"

"Okay, now this is becoming even _more_ familiar," Akihisa commented.

After a few minutes, everyone in Class 2-F and Class 2-C were battling it out, while Chris was taking her exam. This may be a shocker, but even Mizuki, who was really smart and only got into Class F because of an illness (all of you who have watched "Baka and Test" should know this already, was losing points against Class C.

"Hmph. You should just give up already," the class rep, Yuka Koyama, said. "I've broken up with Kyoji in Class B, so I'm able to focus more on this ST War than _that_ crossdresser!"

"This is bad, Yuji!" Akihisa, who was one of the only Class F students who wasn't fighting for some reason, cried. "We're losing this time, and Chris, who said she's good at Math, isn't back yet!"

"Don't worry, Akihisa. We've got Minami, our other Math expert, so I'm sure that we'll do fine," Yuji responded in a calm voice.

"Those who died meet me in the remedial classrooms!"

That was Iron Man, who ran into the ST War out of nowhere and took away...Minami! Her Avatar was nowhere in sight, so it was only safe to say that it had died, and Minami had been defeated.

"Help me! I don't want to go to the demon's remedial classes!" Minami cried, struggling desperately.

"...Should we worry now?" Akihisa asked, looking really freaked out.

"Yes..." Yuji replied, also looking really freaked out.

"HOLD IT!" a voice boomed.

Akihisa, Yuji, Hideyoshi, and everyone else in Class F who was still able to fight all turned around to see...

"Chris!" Hideyoshi exclaimed.

It was true; Chris had already finished the recovery test and was running towards the battlefield to participate in the ST War.

"Oh, so _you're_ Chris Kinoshita? I've heard so much about you," Yuka remarked, "like the fact that you're the sister of one of these idiots. I guess there's some idiot siblings in this school...who are _both_ going down!"

"We'll see about that!" Chris exclaimed, getting ready to summon her Avatar. "I'm summoning my Avatar! SUMMON!"

Thus, Chris's Avatar was summoned. It was, like, a chibi version of her, except it was wearing a military outfit and weilded a katana.

Oh, by the way, the amount of points Chris scored on the test was 516, so her Avatar had 516 points, which surprised _everyone_.

"W-what's with that score?!"

"How is that possible?!"

"Why does she have a higher score than Himeji?!"

"Is she some kind of Math genius or something?!"

"Who the heck _is_ she...?"

There were questions that could be heard all over the battlefield.

"Oh my god, dude...that score is HUGE!" Akihisa exclaimed.

"I'm just naturally good at this subject," Chris said. "Let's just get my first Summoner Test War done and over with already, shall we?"

In just a matter of minutes, Chris's Avatar defeated the rest of Class C's, and although they ended up rejecting the new equipment, Class F won the ST War. Hideyoshi couldn't keep his eyes off of Chris for even a second after that, because, even though Yuuko was in Class A, 516 was an incredibly high score.

_Who is she?_ he thought.

* * *

**Done! I had this finished a while ago, but I was too lazy to post it! Oh, speaking of which, I need to post chapter 4 of "K-On Fanfiction"! Well, the last day of school is on Thursday, so I should be updating more often from here on out! Well, I'm going to go to bed now (it's 10:30PM where I am right now), but I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
